Gay For You
by TheKinkyCumberbabe
Summary: Ever since Hikaru saw Kaoru, he's been in love with him. Rating changed to M o.o
1. Can't Get My Eyes Off You

**Gay for You**

**Chapter -1 Can't get my eyes off you.

* * *

**

_Hikaru POV._

I sighed and looked at the time. It's been… 25 minutes in school.. and I'm already bored to death. I groaned and slammed my head softly on my table. Our teacher walked in. 'Sorry I'm late, students.' 'It seems we have a new student attending Ouran Academy, and is in our class!' Then… _he _walked in. His skin was flawless, his bouncy orange hair covered his right eye slightly and his beautiful honey coloured eyes, it took my breathe away.I looked to the other side of the class, I knew I was blushing.

'You can sit anywhere you'd like, Kaoru.' The teacher said kindly. _So.. his name's Kaoru… oh my kami… I'm gay…. _ 'Could I sit next to that boy?' Kaoru asked timidly, pointing at… ME?! 'Of course Kaoru.' My teacher replied smiling. _Even Kaoru's voice sounded wonderful. I might've melted in the class. _He walked over to me and sat near me. ' Okay class, take out your Poetry books.' said. Kaoru raised his hand and I raised an eyebrow.

'Um.. ma'am, I forgot my book. I'm sorry I didn't get the time table yet.' He said softly. ' That's alright Kaoru, you can share with Hikaru.' she said grinning. _Did she plan everything..? Crazy teacher… _ 'C-could we share?' he asked me softly, a blush spread across his face. ' Yeah, sure.' I said putting the book in the middle of the table. He scooted closer and I bit the inside of my cheek.

_**~Time Skip~**_

_During lunch_

Kaoru POV.

This nice boy, Hikaru, gave me a tour of the school during lunch. He showed me all around and we went into the courtyard maze. I had no idea why… but I was curious to see it. I'm terribly afraid of getting lost, but I was sure Hikaru would make sure I was with him in and out. _Hikaru… he was very handsome C= and he's really good in poetry._ 'We're near the exit.' He said. I nodded. 'You go on.' I replied. 'I'm sure I can find my way out.' ' You sure?' he asked. I gave him a firm nod. _I'll do anything to impress him!_

He walked ahead and left me behind. I took a deep breath and walked ahead too. Damn… which was to go, left or right? I chose left and walked ahead. Dead end, I walked to the right now and I just kept going ahead .I tried to stay calm but I knew I was lost. My body started shaking, I felt like I could breathe. W-what's happening? My vision is blurry… 'Kaoru!!' Hikaru…? Darkness….

Hikaru POV.

I caught him before he fainted and carried him to the nurse. 'Please put him down on the cot' the nurse said bluntly. I put him down and brushed some hair out of his eye. 'What exactly happened to him?' the nurse asked. ' He looked really pale and then he fainted. The nurse nodded. 'Maybe he got heat stroke, nothing a few hours of sleep can't cure.' 'But, he has to go home, he has to rest.' She continued. ' Can't he just rest here?' I asked, she shook her head. 'Sorry.' She took out a file with the name 'Kaoru Hitachiin' written. She took the office phone and dialled someone. 'Hello? Mrs. Hitachiin? Could you please send someone to pick your son up from school, it seems he fainted.' The nurse said calmly. 'Uh-huh.. I understand, okay.'' She turned to me. It seems that his mother is away. She had an emergency meeting in Italy, she says that he has to stay with one of his friends since all the maids got the flu. 'Well what about his dad?' Hikaru asked. 'Well, he passed away.' She answered. Kaoru's eyes slowly blinked open 'What's going on…?''

I sighed, ' Come on, I'll explain on the way.' 'Um…where are we going..?'' he asked blushing. I smiled slightly, he was so cute. I held his hand, dragging him through the various halls and to the car. He sat down blinking, clearly confused. 'What's going on?' Kaoru whispered. ' Well, you're going to be living with me till your mother comes back.'

'W-well… why am I living with you, not that I have any problems with it…' he said sounding kinda scared. 'Well, it seems I'm your only friend, right?' I said chuckling. He giggled and sat slightly closer to me.

At Home~!~! _Hikaru POV_

'So…'

'Um..'

'Are you hungry?'

'Kinda………'

I walked out to the bedroom, leaving the door open. I sat down at the kitchen table and wondered where Kaoru was. _I thought he would've followed me.. _I went back up to my bedroom and he wasn't there, 'Kaoru?' I called out. A maid walked by and I stopped her. 'Have you seen Kaoru?' she shook her head and walked away carrying the dirty laundry. I went back to the kitchen and asked the maids if they saw him. They all shook their heads. '_How could I lose a person when I left him alone for just a second?!'_ I ran back up again and I heard sobbing.

'Kaoru!!' I called out, running towards the crying sound. My eyes widened at the scene in front of me. He was hugging his knees to his chest, his face resting at the top of his knees stained full of tears. I wrapped my arms around and he pressed his head tightly against my chest, still crying. 'Y-you left me' he whimpered. Tears formed at the corner of my eyes. 'I'm sorry,' I whispered softly then I started stroking his hair. I helped him up and brought him back to the room.

I carried him bridal style and his face turned as red as a tomato. I tucked him in my bed, smiling. _Thank kami tomorrow is Friday… then Saturday… yay. _I turned my attention to Kaoru once again. 'G'night Kaoru' I said softly. I walked to the other side of the bed and slipped under the covers. 'I wonder what tomorrow will bring' I thought. I turned to Kaoru, smiling. I closed my eyes and sleep over me.

* * *

End of Chapter- 1

Horrible!!! *cries* This is soo bad!! *cries even more* ='C Tell me if I should make Chapter-2. Sorry if I my language was bad here D: And sorry for any spelling mistakes.. D':


	2. I Got It Off My Chest

**Chapter -2 I Got it off my chest.

* * *

**

**Kaoru POV**

I woke up to the feeling of hot breath tickling the back of my neck. My eyes widened when I looked down at my waist. Hikaru's arms were secured around them and his fingers were curling and uncurling against my shirt. I felt my face heating up and I tried to get out of his grasp, his eyes opened and I turned to face him. If it were possible, my face got even redder and his face was dangerously close to mine.

I got up and ran to the bathroom, I felt ashamed at what I did. I sighed and began to brush my teeth, Hikaru walked in and brushed his teeth next to me. 'Are you gonna take a shower first or should I?' he asked. 'I-I think I'll take a shower first.' I said softly. I saw him smirk and walk out the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and walked into the shower. _Oh great, I forgot to get my soap and shampoo.. Hikaru wouldn't mind if I used his… still, I'd better ask him. _

I walked out of the shower and peeked my head out of the bathroom door. 'Hikaru?' I asked softly, blushing. 'What is it, Kaoru?' he asked, he was sitting on the bed going through my luggage. 'What are you doing with my bag??' I asked slightly irritated. He smiled, 'I'm just unpacking for you.' I blushed. _He was so sweet! I felt like I was falling in love with him.._

I woke up from my deep thought when he tossed me my soap and shampoo. 'You didn't really need to bring those.' He said. 'You could always use mine.' He smiled. I blushed some more. 'Thanks' I said softly and closed the bathroom door once again. I waked into the shower and turned the water on. At first it was extremely cold, but then the temperature changed and it was warm now.

_**~Time Skip~ (Hikaru's done with his shower too ) **_

'Hey, Kaoru?' he asked.'Wanna go get some breakfast?' 'Kay' I replied acting as cute as possible. He took my hand and we both walked to the kitchen. We sat next to each other and we both had french toast. After breakfast, I walked around the kitchen and then into the living room.

**Hikaru POV**

I followed him into the living room and saw him hugging some of the fluffy red pillows. I smiled. _So damn cute… _ 'I wanna watch a movie' he said with a childish grin. 'Haha, sure' I replied. 'What kind?' 'A romantic movie!' he said with a cute blush on his face. I chuckled and put the CD in. I sat next to him on the couch and clicked 'Play' on the remote. The movie started pretty cute. A young girl was being teased by all the boys. But then one of the boys made them stop and he held the girls hand. All the boys made fun of them but they ignored them.

I looked over at Kaoru when the movie was in the middle part, his face was red as the watched the couple about to kiss. I turned back to the screen. 'H-have you ever kissed anyone?' Kaoru asked suddenly. My heart stopped beating and I could feel butterflies in my stomach. 'N-no' I shuttered. 'Have you?' I asked him. He shook his head. I suddenly held his hand and used my free hand to lift his chin up so he was looking right into my eyes.

His face turned red. I closed the gap between the both of us and our eyes widened. We pulled away at the same time. 'I-I'm sorry' I whispered. 'It's just that the feeling I had for you was too strong.. I-I couldn't control myself.' I looked at him with love and sorrow in my eyes. He buried his head into my chest and whispered 'Why are you sorry..? I-I feel the same way..'

_And our lips met once again.

* * *

_

_End of Chapter-2!!_

_This is chapter is horrible! Except the fact that they kissed. =3= ;A; But it was short… *sigh* Please review =] sorry for spelling mistakes and bad English._


	3. Your Warmth Leads to Love Making

**Chapter- 3 Your Warmth leads to Love Making

* * *

**

**Hikaru POV**

We both pulled away at the same time, gasping for air. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I wrapped my arms around him and he snuggled into my chest. I looked down at him when I felt tugging on my shirt. 'What is it Kaoru?' I said softly. He shook his head and said nothing but continued to tug on my shirt. I smiled, I have no idea how many times I've said this but… _He's so damn cute.._

I carried him into my bedroom and he still continued to tug on my shirt. I gave him a kiss on the forehead and put him in a sitting position on the bed. He pouted and opened up his arms wanting me to shower him with my warmth. I glady obliged. The both of us were cuddling and his head rested on my chest listening to my heart beat. 'Hikaru…' his gentle voice filled the room. 'Yes?' I said smiling and him and I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. 'Did you ever have a girlfriend before?' he asked randomly. 'Er… no Kaoru, how about you?' He shook his head.

**x-Akward Silence-x**

Kaoru got out of my warming hug and I frowned. He laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling until his beautiful honey coloured eyes fluttered closed and he fell asleep. I chuckled and crawled on top of him. I nudged him with my nose like a cat. 'Kao~' I purred. He groaned and opened his eyes again. I crashed our lips together and his eyes widened in shock,though he still wrapped his arms around me and kissed back, which made me smile.

**Kaoru POV**

It all happened so fast. My clothes were ripped off me. The cold air danced on my skin, making me tremble with lust. He smirked at me and gently caressed my cheek. I blushed and tilted my head a little more towards the warmth of his hand. I opened my eyes to see him looking down at me lovingly, the lust from his eyes blown away. He gave me soft kisses on my lips, cheeks, my neck.. he just kept going _lower and lower_ and I couldn't help but let the cries of pleasure escape my lips.

_For some reason.. I felt exposed.. even though Hikaru was the only one in the room.._ He shot a glance at me like he was reading my mind. He took off his clothes except his boxers; leaving the both of us just one article of clothing to total nudity. He took out a small bottle. _Wait.. was that __**lube…?**__ I don't think it is… it looks like an ordinary bottle of lotion.._ 'Hold this' Hikaru said. I held it for him,feeling its shape. He pulled the thin silk covers over the both of us, it was 8:08pm, so it was dark now. He started sucking on my neck, nibbling slightly.

When he pulled away he had a proud smirk on his face. 'Oh, lookie Kaoru~ I made a pretty red mark on your neck.' He said as his smirk grew. I whimpered and then without warning Hikaru coated three of his fingers with the lotion he got and plunged a finger inside me. I yelped in surpirse as the finger started curling inside me. I panted heavily. 'H-hikaru' I whispered, signaling him to put another finger. He began trying to push his fingers dipper, like he was looking for a certain stop to hit.

I moaned loudly as he hit my.. my… _what was it called again..? Oh, yes my __**prostrate.**_ He smirked and rubbed it more. I was panting and moaning under my soon to be lover. 'Hikaru……' I said desperately. He looked at me through the darkness, right in the eyes. 'What do you want me to do to you?' he said, clearly teasing me. 'M-make love to me, Hikaru' I whisper. I could tell that my words tugged his heart. He put his hands on both sides of my face and then he kissed me gently, deeply, passionately. I screamed into his mouth when he entered me. _He was so big… I felt like I was being torn apart._ He parted our lips and pumped my erection, trying to get rid of the pain and bring me more pleasure.

I soon got used to the feeling and said his name in the most innocent voice I was capable of making. He moaned as he pulled out then slammed back into me. I arched my back, pressing our chests together.

~**TIME SKIP~ Hikaru POV**

I pulled Kaoru close to my chest and gave him a loving kiss on the forehead. 'I love you, my sweet.' I said gently. He blushed, 'I love you too, Hika.' He replied and I smiled. Just then there was a knock at the door. Thank goodness the maids weren't allowed to come inside without permission, which I obviously didn't give. 'Dinner will be in five minutes.' The maid said. I looked down at Kaoru because I heard him whimper. 'What's wrong?' I asked concerned. 'My … butt hurts..' I laughed a little then called to the maid again 'Scarlet! Bring our dinner in the room!' 'Yes sir' she replied through the locked door.

'Lets go clean up, Kaoru' I suggested. He nodded and went into the shower before me. I unlocked the door and took off the dirty sheets and pillow cases and piled them up in one corner. I took out a piece of paper and wrote 'Laundry must be done and the bed must be replaced with new sheets and pillows.' Then put it on the dirty pile, and walked happily into the bathroom to see that my lover was already in the bath, to be more specific a bubble bath. He took some bubbles in his cupped hands and blew them to the other end of the tub. I chuckled softly and joined him.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3.**

**I'm kinda lazy to make a Chapter 4, but if you guys want another chapter, I'll do anything to please my readers (= ( Sorry for any spelling mistakes or if I used a word too many times and for my bad English) **


End file.
